Tears of Blood
by Happiness is A Virtue
Summary: What happens when Kuronue's sister thinks it's Kurama's fault her brother died and she wants revenge. Will she find out that it wasn't Kurama's fault before it's too late? Sequel info in profile
1. chapter 1

Well this is my first fic so don't hate me for it if it sucks.

ME NO OWN YU YU HAKUSHO ME NO HAVE LOT OF MONEY YOU NO SUE ME A VERY HAPPY PERSON

Prologue:

30 some years ago (I'm guessing here because I don't think it says how long it was after kuronue died that Kurama died.)

"Yuki! Yuki where are you?" yelled Matsu as he came running out of the woods behind her, pale and out of breath.

" I'm right here Matsu," said Yuki laughing, unfortunately it would be the last time she would do so for a long time.

"Yuki did you hear?" asked Matsu still out of breath from running.

"Hear what?" asked Yuki slightly worried.

"About, what happened to, your brother?" asked Matsu.

"No, what happened where's Kuronue?" yelled Yuki hoping that nothing bad had happened to her brother.

"He's dead, Yuki, he was killed earlier today while making his get away from the palace," explained Matsu.

"No! He couldn't be dead he promised me he wouldn't get killed!" yelled Yuki while trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, but it's true every body in the Makai is talking about it," Said Matsu in a soft voice knowing that even though he was deeply saddened by Kuronue's sudden death, that Yuki would be more so because of how attached she was to her brother.

"What about Kurama did he die as well?" asked a now sobbing Yuki.

"No, he's still alive," said Matsu putting an arm around Yuki's shoulders in a vain attempt to calm her.

"Do you know how he died?" asked Yuki even though she didn't really want to know.

"No, Yuki, I'm sorry I don't know anything else about your brothers death." Said Matsu, taking his arm off of Yuki's shoulders.

"Well, well aren't you just having a bad day Yuki?" Asked an overly cocky voice from behind Yuki.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" asked Matsu drawing his sword determined not to let anything else bad happen to Yuki right now.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the person whom the voice belonged to stepping out of the shadows.

"What do you want with us?" asked Yuki mad because this stranger obviously thought it was funny that she was having a horrible day.

"Well, you said you wanted to know about you brother's death, so I thought I might tell you, but if you don't want me to I can just leave now," said the stranger now in full view.

"No don't, please tell me about my brother." Pleaded Yuki she was desperate to know what had happened to her older brother.

"Yuki we don't even know this person are you really going to trust him?" asked Matsu not trusting this person one bit.

"Yes Matsu I am." Said Yuki defiantly wanting to know about her brother was blinding her judgment and would for a long after she talked to this stranger.

"Why! You don't know him and you can't trust him, Yuki, you'll end up like your brother if you trust everyone you meet, or anyone who can tell things you want to know." Said Matsu hoping to scare Yuki enough so she would just leave and forget about the stranger.

"Well this all is very amusing, but I'm in a hurry so if you want to know shut up, and listen if not keep talking, and I'll keep walking away, minding my own business, going on my way," Said the stranger with a bit of a yawn in his voice.

"I'll shut up, but first I have a question why are you going to help me?" asked Yuki deciding, even though she was mad at this stranger for treating her like a little kid, to be at least a little bit cautious.

"Well because I happen to have a little sister back at home about your age and I would want her to know what happened to me if I died." Said the stranger lying though doing a good job at it.

"Yeah right like you even care." Said Matsu with a snort, not believing him for a second.

"Matsu that's enough just let him tell me about my brother," and with that she turned to the stranger ignoring Matsu completely.

"So what's your name and what do you know about my brother?" asked Yuki ready to listen to anything the stranger could tell her.

"My names Wasaki and I know lots of things about your brother," said Wasaki making Yuki want to hit him.

"What do you know about my brother's death?" asked Yuki trying to ignore the urge to hit him.

"Ok I'll tell you about your brother's death but he," pointing at Matsu, "has to go and watch for the hunters that are sure to be following me."

"Why are hunters following you?" asked Yuki wondering why he was being hunted

"That's none of your business." Said Wasaki Coldly, glaring at her.

"Fine but hurry up I have no intention of dying because I'm found with or near you," said Matsu as he walked away not really caring about what he did, but just wanting to get away from him.

"Ok now tell me about my brother," demanded Yuki.

"Are you sure you want to hear it now?" Asked Dyami.

"Yes just hurry up and tell me," demanded Yuki.

"Ok well I guess I'll start with him trying to get away," said Wasaki trying to sound important. "Your brother's pendant string snapped, so he went back for it, but the bamboo from the bamboo forest he was in fell down and, the bamboo hit him so as you can imagine it was a very painful death." explained Dyami and closed his eyes as he said it. "But I think the worst part is that, the person he was with didn't' even try to save him." Said Wasaki trying not to smile because he knew full well that it was a lie.

"So he died because Kurama didn't try and save him!" shouted a very ticked off Yuki.

"No one knows if Kurama tried to help him or not but I don't think he did he was too selfish for that," said Wasaki as he turned to leave.

"Wait why are you leaving?" asked Yuki hoping he knew more about her brother's death and who was responsible.

" Because I hear gunshots and I don't plan on dying today," Said Wasaki as he fled.

Yuki sighed and started to yell after him, but was cut short by the sound of gunshots close by

"Yuki, run," yelled Matsu as he came running back to where Yuki was. "We have to get out of here."

"Matsu you're bleeding!" exclaimed Yuki once they'd got away from the hunters.

"It's nothing I fell and cut it while I was running, any way what did Wasaki tell you about your brother?" asked Matsu making a mental note to remember that name.

"Well I found out he was killed in a bamboo forest, but he told me that he didn't think Kurama tried to help him." Said Yuki in a quiet voice.

Yuki don't worry about it, I'm sure that he tried to help him I mean they were friends." Said Matsu trying to comfort her and make her forget what that idiot Wasaki had said.

"Don't worry about it that's easy so easy for you to say because your brother isn't dead!" yelled Yuki.

"Sorry, Yuki, I was just trying to help." Said Matsu feeling bad that he had upset her, but he knew she was going to be like this for a while.

Yuki sighed, "I know but still it's not fair that Kuronue had to die like that. I swear Matsu if it's Kurama's fault he died, I'll kill him," said Yuki her voice full of hate.

"Yuki you don't know if it was his fault or not," said Matsu.

"No but I swear I'll find out," said Yuki, and walked away leaving Matsu behind.


	2. Chapter 2

" I **Do Not** Own Yu Yu Hakusho."

" The Great Youko Kurama is it?" said a mocking voice from behind Kurama.

Kurama jumped a little before turning around to face the person behind him. The person behind him looked amused, " Well, a little spooked are we, Kurama?"

" Who are you?" asked Kurama trying to remember if he'd ever met this person before.

" Well," he said with an air of importance, " it's not my job to tell you my name it's my job to kidnap you."

" What!" Asked Kurama shocked who would want to kidnap him?

" Well, you have the what part right, that's what I asked myself this morning when I woke up 'what in the hell am I doing kidnapping someone when I'm supposed to be an assassin.'" Said the assassin with a your wasting my precious time look.

" But why would you want to kidnap me?" asked Kurama.

" Well you are Youko Kurama aren't you?" said the Assassin impatiently.

" Yes I am," answered Kurama with a glare at the assassin.

" Well then the reason I want to kidnap you is because I'm getting paid for it, quite handsomely actually." Said the assassin taking something out of his pocket.

" You really think your going to get away with kidnapping me someone is bound to notice that I'm gone." Said Kurama with a confident tone.

" I've got that taken care of Kurama, now if you don't mind." Said the assassin throwing a pouch of paralyzing powder on Kurama. " Well," he said picking up Kurama, " that was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. Oh, well at least I'm getting paid for it."

9 hours later Spirit World

To whom it May Concern,

It has come to my attention that one of your friends and spirit detectives has gone well shall we say missing. I'm writing to tell you the demon that is responsible for it. Her name is Yuki and she is a very dangerous demon. She has been plotting her revenge on Kurama for years now ever since her brother died because of his carelessness. If you do not find him soon then it might be too late.

Wasaki

" Oh dear," said Boton looking very worried as she read the letter over Koenma's shoulder.

"Oh dear indeed," said Koenma with a look like he was trying to remember something. " I don't know how reliable this letter is Boton."

" Why is that?" Asked Boton looking very confused.

" Because I remember a case a few years back and someone mention something about a demon named Wasaki, how he was a con and a thief." Said Koenma with a frown of worry, " if we are to believe him we should get some information on this Yuki demon first."

" Oh, would you like me to have someone get to that sir?" she asked wanting to get started on finding Kurama right away.

" Yes Boton," said Koenma he sat back in his chair and sighed as soon as she had shut the door, 'this was going to be a long day' he thought getting back to his paperwork.

" What do you mean Kurama was kidnapped, and you knew yesterday and didn't tell us till today!" Thundered Yusuke.

" Keep yelling like that dimwit, and you'll bring down my temple." Said Genki walking into the room with a tray of tea.

" What do expect me to do, huh grandma," asked Yusuke angry that nobody bothered to tell him anything when it was his friend that had been kidnapped.

" Hn, You should shut up and listen so we can start looking for him Detective." Said Hiei glaring at Koenma.

" Well we already told you everything," said Boton coming out from behind Koenma.

" Well then what are we supposed to do?" asked Kuwabara in a whiny voice.

" You can wait and think of a plan so you don't rush in their and get your ass blown off." Said Genki offering up some advice.

" Great Kurama's been kidnapped and you all keep telling us to wait." Snapped Yusuke stalking over to the door opening it then slamming it shut.

With Kurama:

"Ahh…" said Kurama sitting up and holding his head, ' Where am I' was the first thought that popped into his head after his head stopped throbbing so violently.

" Oh so your awake," said a voice filled with hatred from behind him. Kurama tried to turn around to see who was talking to him.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the same hatred filled voice.

"Why not?" asked Kurama softly because their conversation, if you could call it that, was echoing and it was making his headache worse?

" If you move too much than your muscles will cramp up I'm afraid it's an aftereffect of the paralyzing powder." Said the voice, it sounded like a girls voice thought Kurama. " Oh, well nothing less than you deserve I guess."

" What do you mean by that?" asked Kurama a little too loudly because a second latter he brought both of his hands to either side of his head and stared massaging his temples, which resulted in his arm muscles cramping, just like the girl said they would.

" You're a murderer and you deserve worse treatment than what I'm giving you." She yelled at him just to make his head hurt worse and stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Kurama who decided his head couldn't hurt any worse than it did now screamed after her, " I am not a murderer!"


	3. Chapter 3

Grabs a megaphone and screams "I DO **NOT** OWN YU YU HAKUSHO **NOR **WILL I EVER THANK YOU"

_3 days before Kurama's capture with Yuki_

"I hope the weather stays like it is now." Said Matsu trying to get Yuki out of her usual brooding mood.

" Matsu if you jinx us I swear I'll kill you." Snapped Yuki.

" Oh come on now Yuki would you lighten up a bit? " Matsu stated more than asked as he began wishing he had never said anything at all.

"Matsu your one of the only friends I have left, my brothers dead and his friend and 'partner' maybe could have saved him, and I don't have anything to lighten up about Matsu." Yuki explained in a slightly aggravated tone.

" Yuki you talk like you'll never be happy again." Said Matsu a little louder than he intended because he was talking instead of watching where he was going and he tripped over a tree root.

" I won't until I have revenge for my brothers death, and even then I probably won't be happy." Said Yuki with a sigh.

"Yuki you don't even know if Kurama did it." Came Matsu's exasperated voice.

" I don't know if he did or not, but I intend to find out." Said Yuki turning around to see why Matsu was so far behind.

Matsu was going to say something but saw someone by a tree and decided to point it out to Yuki. "Yuki there's someone watching us from behind that tree over there."

" It's ok Matsu that's who I came here to meet, though he's late" Yuki said the last part with an aggravated tone.

" Yes but who is he? How do you know you can trust him?" demanded Matsu worried that Yuki had done something to endanger herself.

" It's really none of your business now is it" said the man stepping out from behind the tree throwing a pouch up in the air and catching it, then repeating the process.

" Still your usual self Rounuke, at least that hasn't changed," Stated Yuki.

" What did you think Yuki that I was all of a sudden going to remember my manners?" Mocked the man now dubbed Rounuke with a smile," So do you have my pay?"

" Depends do you have what I'm supposed to pay you for?" Yuki shot back at him.

"Yes right here," said Rounuke throwing up the bag and catching it again then lazily holding out his hand expecting Yuki to take the bag from it.

"Did you test it?" asked Yuki eying the bag distrustfully.

"Do you really think I'd cheat you out of something Yuki?" Asked Rounuke with a hint of hurt in his voice that she didn't trust him.

" Maybe the person you got it from didn't make it right." Explained Yuki.

" I made it myself, and I'm proud to say it works like Youko Kurama himself made it." Rounuke said knowing full well whom the powders victim would be.

" So then you already tested it then, is that why you were late?" Asked Yuki

" Yes Yuki I've already tested it, and no that's not why I was late." Said Rounuke with a smile on his face thinking that a little bit of teasing was better than the usually angry or sullen replies he almost always got.

" Ok Matsu give him his pay and let's go I have a meeting with a certain assassin." Yuki told Matsu as she began walking away back towards where she came from.

" So you're going to have him killed?" Rounuke yelled after her.

" No I'm going to have the assassin kidnap him then bring him to me then I don't have go find an assassin if I want him killed." Explained Yuki turning around and waiting for Matsu.

" Well I'll see you whenever." Said Rounuke walking away wishing that Yuki wasn't so hell bent on Revenge.

" Come on Matsu hurry up we're going to be late, and I hate being late." Said Yuki tossing the bag at Matsu.

"Yuki I think it's going to rain." Said Matsu catching the bag and walking after her

" Yuki you've changed a lot since your brothers death, and I really wish you would go back to the way you were." Said Matsu trying again, in vain, to get Yuki to give up her quest for revenge.

" Not until I know what really happened to my brother Matsu."

" Well couldn't you just go and ask him you don't have to go to these lengths to find out."

This time Yuki didn't even supply him with an answer she just kept walking and ignored him. They walked on for about 15 more minutes until they came to a cave. " Are you coming in or waiting out here?" Questioned Yuki

" I'll stay out here Yuki," said Matsu sadly.

" Fine," said Yuki walking into the entrance of the cave.

Matsu's thoughts

She used to be so happy and now it's like she a totally different person. She been this way since her brother died I just really wish she'd go back to being the care free Yuki that I used to know. I hope she finds the truth to her brothers death soon because if she doesn't I'm afraid she won't ever be happy or smile again.

Suddenly a noise from beside Matsu snapped him out of his thoughts.

" You'll get yourself killed daydreaming like that, you know." Said Rounuke stepping out from behind one side of the cave.

" What are you doing here?" Asked Matsu turning sideways so it would be easier to talk to Rounuke and see him at the same time.

" Yuki." Answered Rounuke.

" What about Yuki." Demanded Matsu wondering what in the world he wanted now.

Instead of answering though Rounuke plowed right on as though Matsu had never spoken at all. " I'm worried about her, and I know you are to. It's not healthy to put so much energy into one thing and one thing alone for so many years." Said Rounuke while staring at the sunset.

" Yeah I know it is I've been trying to get her to stop, but she's stubborn like her brother, and refuses to stop." Said Matsu finally after about five minutes of silence.

" You think that she'll have him killed if she finds him?" said Rounuke not acknowledging that he had heard anything the Matsu had said, for the second time.

" Yes, probably why do you care, and why do you want to know?" Asked Matsu getting sightly aggravated.

" You should stop her." Said Rounuke and began to turn around, " There's someone…" he stopped for a minute trying to think of how to phrase it, " there's someone who knows something about what happened that day, that Yuki hasn't found yet, I think you should go see him." Said Rounuke

Matsu turned around to thank him most of his aggravation gone, but found he had already disappeared.

"Kale are you here?" yelled Yuki after she sat down in the middle of the large cave.

" I'm here and your late it's not like you to be late Yuki."

" Yeah I know that Kale but the other person I was supposed to meet today was late." Said Yuki pissed that she was late and even more pissed that Kale was rubbing it in.

" Now Yuki let's get down to business what do you want me to do for you?" Completely ignoring the fact that he was making Yuki mad.

"I want you to go into the human world and find Kurama and bring him back here."

" I'm an assassin Yuki not a kidnapper, and Kurama's been dead for years now." Stated Kale while looking at Yuki as though she'd finally lost it.

" Well I'll pay you more than usual and I might let you kill him afterward, and your wrong about him dying he just escaped to the human world, I'm surprised that you haven't heard that yet." Said Yuki

"I've heard rumors, so you want me to kidnap him and bring him to you?" asked Kale confused.

" Yes that's what I want." Said Yuki

" So can I ask why you want him brought to you?"

" No, you can't ask." Snapped Yuki.

" Okay then, never ask Yuki questions," Muttered Kale.

" You can ask questions, just not about Kurama." Yuki told him after she calmed down a bit.

" So how much am I going to get paid for this?" asked Kale ignoring her.

" Depends I'm not going to pay you until you bring me Kurama." Stated Yuki unflinchingly.

" Hmmm sounds fair enough," declared Kale getting up and stretching.

"Good and here you might need this." Said Yuki also standing up throwing him the bag of powder she had gotten from Rounuke.

" What is it?" asked Kale catching the pouch that Yuki had thrown at him.

"Just take it." Yuki growled at him.

" How does it work?" asked Kale,

" Your smart figure it out Kale." Said Yuki as she stood up and walked past Kale and out of the cave.

" Matsu, you still out here?" asked Yuki coming out of the cave. " Matsu, Matsu hello." Said Yuki waving her hand in front of Matsu face.

" Huh oh sorry, Yuki, I was thinking about some things. You ready to go?" asked Matsu standing up and brushing himself off.

" Yeah come on." Said Yuki going back to her usual sad self.

" So," asked Matsu hesitantly, " is he going to do it?"

"Yes." Said Yuki absently

" Yuki I ..."

" Matsu just shut up I know what you're going to say."

" What then Yuki what am I going to say?" Snapped Matsu finally blowing up at her.

" You're going to say that I need to stop this and go back to being happy like I was before my brother died, or something like it," Yuki yelled Right back at him.

" No that's not what I was going to say," Matsu said his voice still rose a little when talked, but other than that he was mostly calmed down.

" Then what Matsu what?" Asked Yuki exasperated throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yuki was going to say I'm worried about you, you never smile anymore your always yelling at me or whoever you're talking to your not happy anymore." Said Matsu looking at Yuki worried that she was going to explode at him again.

" I know that I won't be happy until I find out the truth," Sighed Yuki.

"Yuki I'm just really worried about you, and your brother wouldn't want you to be sulking around like this," Said Matsu backing up a few feet hoping she wouldn't flip out like she usually did at the mention of her brother.

" Save it Matsu just leave I don't need you around to tell me what I need to do and what's best for me I know how to take care of myself." Snapped Yuki, "and don't you dare tell me what my brother would have wanted, because you don't know and neither do I because he's dead, Matsu, dead."

" I know he's dead, Yuki, you've been going on bout it for years," said Matsu walking off.

" Yeah whatever!" Yuki hollered at his back as she turned and walked off in the other direction. 

" Why the hell does she have to be like that," Yelled Matsu to no one. 'She's been like that ever since her brother died and it's getting really irritating now.' Thought Matsu, ' Well I might as well go and she that person Rounuke was talking about, then he realized that he didn't know where to find him.

As soon as Yuki got back to the castle she threw a fit, started breaking things and throwing things, punching walls, and screaming. But if anyone had been there when she finally calmed down they would have been shocked at what her next course of action was, which was to lean up against a wall, slide down it, pull her knees up to her chest, and cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Strolls up and down the street handing out leaflets that say: I DO **NOT **OWN YU YU HAKUSHO AND I **NEVER **WILL.

After five hours of talking, yelling and arguing the group had diminished to only three people: Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.

One Kuwabara had fallen asleep waiting for Yusuke and Hiei to stop arguing and agree on a way to get Kurama back from this Yuki person.

Yusuke and Hiei had been arguing for about an hour and twenty-seven minutes if you wanted to be exact. About how they were going to go about getting the fox demon back and so far the only thing they had been able to agree on was disagreeing.

" I got it!" yelled Yusuke, not caring that it was around three in the morning.

" What!" yelled Kuwabara waking up, " I wasn't asleep I was just checking for holes in my eyelids."

" Just go back to sleep Kuwabara," said Yusuke yawning, used to this by now because he'd done it about seven or eight times in the last forty minutes. " Anyway why don't we go and she Kurama's mom and see if she's heard anything, or see if there's any clues in Kurama's room."

" Whatever," said Hiei not caring what they did anymore as long as they did something, as far as he was concerned they had wasted enough time already.

So with that plan in mind they decided to follow Kuwabara's lead and get some sleep before they went to see Kurama's mother, as it would be rude to go and knock on someone's door at this time of night.

" I don't want to get up, just five more minutes," whined a half-asleep Yusuke.

" Detective get your ass out of bed now, or we're leaving without you," Growled Hiei from the window watching Kuwabara's futile attempts to wake him.

" Shit," yelled Yusuke jumping out of bed, " How long have you been trying to wake me up?"

" Since nine Urameshi, jeez you're a heavy sleeper." Complained Kuwabara who had surprisingly been the first one up.

They had to wait twenty more minutes for Yusuke to get something to eat and then they were on their way to Kurama's House.

" So how exactly are we going to do this?" Kuwabara asked.

" I told you were going to ask Kurama's mom if she knows anything about Kurama being kidnapped." Explained Yusuke.

" Yeah, but what if she doesn't, and besides you can't just knock on her door and ask if she knows if her sons been kidnapped or not." Said Kuwabara, " I mean what if she doesn't know you don't want her to panic."

" The oaf's got a point Yusuke." Said Hiei talking for the first time since he threatened Yusuke this morning.

" Okay then we ask if she knows where he at and if not we have to tell her what happened." Said Yusuke like it was simple.

" I don't think that's a good idea Urameshi, Kurama would probably kill you if found out you told his mom he got kidnapped by a demon." Said Kuwabara.

" He's on a roll." Said Hiei faking amazement.

" Okay then we just ask where Kurama is, and see if she knows, and if she doesn't just say we were supposed to meet him somewhere, and he's probably just caught up somewhere." Said Yusuke who like Kuwabara was using his brain today.

" And if she doesn't?" asked Hiei.

" Don't know," admitted Yusuke.

" Well we could see if Koenma found out anything about that Yuki person so we can actually search for Kurama." Said Kuwabara

" Okay, well we know he can think, just not all the time." Said Yusuke

" Oh, good Shuichi your home," said Shiori opening the door expecting to see her son there. " Oh your not Shuichi," She said as her face fell.

" Nope," said Yusuke with a smile. " But we were wondering if you knew where he went."

" No I'm sorry I don't, he just left a message on his computer that he would be back later." Explained Shiori.

" Okay then thanks anyway," said Yusuke turning around to leave but stopped when he heard her call out to him.

" When you find him tell him to come home, will you?" she asked Yusuke.

" Sure thing," said Yusuke hoping that when they found Kurama they would be able to tell him.

" So what do we do now?" asked Kuwabara.

" Don't know." Said Yusuke walking with his hands behind his head looking up at the sky.

" She said he left a message on his computer." Pointed out Hiei.

" Yeah, so maybe he was planning on going somewhere." Said Yusuke.

" Or maybe it was just a distraction." Said Hiei.

." Well I guess that's something else we have to figure that out, won't we?" said Yusuke frustrated that they weren't doing anything useful to get Kurama back

" Koenma should have found Yuki's file by now, if she has one." Said Hiei knowing that it was highly possible for the person who wrote Koenma the letter to give them a fake name and send them on a wild goose chase.

" Fine we go see if Koenma dug up anything on her, and if not I say we go and look for Kurama anyway." Said Yusuke starting to walk back to Genki's.

" And if they did find something on her." Asked Hiei already knowing the answer that was going to come out of the sprit detective's mouth.

" We're still going after Kurama." He called over his shoulder.

" So then why don't we leave now?" asked Kuwabara not understanding if they were going to go anyway why not just start now.

" Cause it would be nice to find out some background information on this Yuki person, if they have some." Answered Yusuke stopping to wait on Kuwabara to catch up, " and besides I'm hungry."

After they had gotten back to Genki's and Yusuke had gotten something to eat, they had wait forty-three minutes for Koenma to show up. Only to find out that he didn't know anything about this Yuki person except that she had Kurama.

So that sent them into the Makai on a search with Kuwabara complaining about not bringing the right shoes, because they had to climb over a mountain.

Hiei was wondering why on earth they didn't leave Kuwabara behind; he was probably going to attract something with all his whining.

Yusuke was hoping that Kuwabara would shut up, and quit complaining. Because he was beginning to worry about Hiei killing him, Because the diminutive fire demon kept sending death glares his way.

Finally after about 2 hours of Kuwabara's whining Hiei had, had enough, " Will you just shut up already?" he snapped.

" No, you're used to this, but I'm not." Whined Kuwabara.

" Yusuke isn't used to it, and I don't see him complaining." Hiei pointed out.

" Well, that's because I don't whine like a baby." Retorted Yusuke, "and you better get used to it because, we're not going to carry you."

" Great," said Kuwabara following Yusuke and Hiei up the rest of the mountain, muttering his complaints under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO **NOT** OWN and **NEVER** HAVE OWNED IT OR **NEVER** WILL OWN YU YU HAKUSHO.

"AAHHHRRRGGGGGHH." Yelled Matsu who had been trying to find the person Rounuke spoke of ever since his fight with Yuki was so far unsuccessful and it was bothering him, that and all the scratches, bruises, and rashes from weeds and rocks he had now from looking all over the forests.

" Why, ouch, me." Complained Matsu, " why can't it be out in the middle of a field somewhere." He remembered how angry he had been with Yuki yelling at him, but it didn't compare to how angry he was when he figured out that he didn't even know where to start looking for this person.

But luckily for Matsu, Rounuke realized his mistake on not telling him anything and brought him to the edge of a forest, bidding him good luck, saying that he was on his own for now.

Flashback

" Damn it," yelled Matsu he was getting pounded with rain and he didn't even know how to get to where he wanted to go. " Some advise Rounuke, but you forgot the directions." He growled at the air in front of him.

" I didn't actually mean to," said Rounuke as though he had appeared out of thin air behind Matsu.

" Oh, good are you going to give me some directions now?" asked Matsu impatiently.

" Nope," said Rounuke with a smirk, making Matsu's jaw drop open.

" And why not?" Matsu demanded to know, " you told me to go see this person, because you want me to save Kurama, but I'm not going to be able to do that if I can't find this person."

" Calm down, jeez I never said I wasn't going to tell you where old Dante's at I just said I wasn't giving you Directions." Said Rounuke like it was some kind of joke.

Matsu let out a frustrated growl and asked " why not?"

" Cause, I suck at directions, I'll just take you to the forest where he lives." Said Rounuke.

" K' then when are you taking me there?" asked Matsu with a feeling he was about to get wet, no not wet, drenched.

" Well right now of course, you may have all the time in the world to waste, but I don't." said Rounuke starting to walk out into the pouring rain.

" What's so important that you have to do that we have to go out in the middle of this storm." Asked Matsu mad because he had just found shelter from the rain.

" It doesn't concern you." Explained Rounuke.

' _Well, thought Matsu, at least he's not ignoring me today' _

" HELLO" said Rounuke very loudly trying to get Matsu's attention.

" Oh, Sorry I was thinking," apologized Matsu.

" Train of thought crash, then?" joked Rounuke.

" What?" asked Matsu not getting it.

" Never mind," said Rounuke rolling his eyes.

" What did you want?" asked Matsu.

" I wanted to know why you weren't with Yuki?" asked Rounuke remembering instantly what he was going to ask. " Does she even know what your doing?"

" No, and she probably doesn't care, we got into an argument." Explained Matsu hoping he would drop the subject, as he really didn't want to talk about Yuki right now.

" Over what?" asked Rounuke his curiousness perking up.

" Well over a lot of things really." Said Matsu suppressing a sigh, he really didn't want to talk about this right now, especially not when he felt like he's jumped in a lake, and now the lake was stuck in his clothes.

" You going to tell me, or am I going to have to guess?" questioned the other demon.

" Why do you want to know anyway?" asked Matsu trying an unproductively at wringing the water out of his clothes.

All he got for an answer was a shoulder shrug.

" Well I'm not going to tell you so you can have fun guessing." Said Matsu aggravated because as hard as he tried he just could not get the water out of his clothes.

" Nah I think I know what it's about anyway," said Rounuke while looking up at the sky.

" Yes!" yelled Matsu scaring off some birds nearby, as he discovered that he had not been pelted with raindrops for a while. " The rain stopped," he explained as Rounuke looked at him as though he was crazy.

" Well that's good for me, but it doesn't do you any good." Said Rounuke stopping at the edge of a forest.

" Why not?" asked Matsu finally successfully ringing some of the water out of his clothes.

" Because we're here and you wouldn't have been rained on in the forest anyway too dense." Explained Rounuke stretching, " well I'm not taking you any further, you're on your own from now on, good luck." Rounuke said before jogging off as though that's what he had been doing the whole time.

" Well," Matsu said to himself, wondering where Yuki met him, " that is one weird demon."

End Flashback

' _If I ever see him again I'm going to strangle him_' thought Matsu as he pulled all the weeds and roots that clung to his wet and muddy clothes off.

Matsu began to look around now that he could see properly, and found that he was in a clearing and in the clearing about twenty feet in front of him sat a cabin with a demon on in front of it looking at him, then rubbing his eyes and looking back at him again, as though not sure of what he was seeing.

" Ah hello," called Matsu hoping to let the demon that he was not seeing things. " Are you Dante?" he asked remembering what Rounuke had called him.

" Depends," came a hoarse voice and it sounded as though he hadn't spoken to anyone in years.

'_Though thought Matsu that's a highly likely idea with him living all the way out here like this.'_

" On what?" he yelled back

" How did you find me?" came the same hoarse voice.

" A demon named Rounuke sent me, he said you knew something about another demon named Kuronue's death." Explained Matsu.

" Great," muttered the older demon, " just what I needed company."

Matsu who heard him said, " I don't plan on staying long, just long enough for you to tell me what you know about Kuronue." He explained walking closer to the demon, Dante.

" Why do you want to know," came Dante's hoarse voice again, and it made Matsu wonder if he really never used his voice.

" Because he was a brother to a friend of mine, and she wants revenge for her brothers death, but I think she's blaming the wrong person for his death." Explained Matsu.

" Ah," said Dante who looked lost in thought, " who is she blaming?"

" Kurama." Said Matsu instantly.

" Well, your right about her blaming the wrong person, she should be blaming, a demon called Wasaki." Said Dante taking a breath and starting again, but not before he was interrupted by Matsu.

" Wasaki!" Yelled Matsu shocked.

" Yes, Wasaki now shut up and let me finish what I was saying. Anyway when I found Kuronue he was about fifty feet away from where you are now, I tried to save him and couldn't but he told me what happened first." Explained Dante

" What happened then?" asked Matsu a little too curious for his own good.

" I said shut up, and I'll tell you," said Dante grumpily he did not like to be interrupted. " He said that this demon Wasaki was supposed to be helping them, but instead used them and then ratted them out so they would get caught, Kuronue said his pendant string snapped and he had to go back and get it. He said when he went back to get it he was caught in a bamboo trap and told his companion to run and save himself. He got away after his partner fled, but by then he had already lost to much blood he died in my house up there," he said jerking his head towards the house.

'Damn it I knew that stranger was no good' thought Matsu remembering when Wasaki had come to talk to Yuki right after she had learned of her brothers death.

" You can talk now." Said Dante thinking he was being quiet because he had told him to shut up.

" Ok, well thanks, but I have to go tell Yuki this before she does something she'll regret." Said Matsu getting up to leave.

" Good luck," said Dante his voice not so hoarse anymore.

" Thanks, called Matsu over his shoulder, then stopped to turn around and ask, " is there an easier, or shorter way out of this forest?"

" Nope, sorry" called Dante before he went back into his house shaking his head.

" Great," muttered Matsu to himself as he rolled his eyes "back threw the dark, muddy forest, joy."


	6. Chapter 6

Looks at birth certificate……….. Nope definitely **DON'T** own it.

" You know you could have gotten up earlier," said Kurama looking over his shoulder at Yuki who had slept for well over 10 hours.

Yuki muttered something as a response before she walked right into the back of Kurama. " Ouch," said Yuki rubbing her head, " you know, you could have gave me some kind of warning you were going to do that."

" Sorry," apologized Kurama, " but I'm not so sure were going the right way."

" Of course were going the right way," said Yuki looking at him like he was crazy, "but it's been years since you've been here."

" Sure," said Kurama still thinking that hey were lost of going the wrong way.

Thirty minutes later Kurama didn't just think they were lost anymore he knew they were lost. Unfortunately Yuki kept insisting he just didn't know his way around anymore, and that he just didn't remember what the right way was.Two Hours later Yuki finally came to a clearing that Kurama recognized, but it wasn't so much of a good thing because it seemed there was someone waiting for them.

" Well Yuki long time no see, have you given up avenging your brother, or did he," the demon that was addressing Yuki was pointing at Kurama, " tell you a pack of lies."

Then Yuki seemed to lose her temper and she blew up at the other demon, " You're the one who told me a pack of lies Wasaki!"

" Me," asked Wasaki pointing to himself a look of innocence upon his face, "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, why would I lie to you."

" Because you're an asshole, and you made me think it was Kurama's fault that my brother died, when it was really your own," Screamed Yuki wanting to kill Wasaki.

" Oh, I did do that didn't I." Said Wasaki with an arrogant smirk on his face.

" Shut up, or I'll wipe arrogant smirk off your face!" yelled Yuki

" Will you now?" asked Wasaki getting into a position where he would be able to fight if he had to.

" Yeah, I will!" yelled Yuki running at Wasaki.

" Yuki, don't be foolish," Kurama yelled after her as she charged at Wasaki.

"Finally!" Yelled Matsu as he found his way out of the forest. " Now all I have to do is find Yuki…"

'Great' thought Matsu 'this wouldn't be so bad if I got paid for doing all of this.'

'Then again, if I got paid for doing things like this I'd already be dead.' He thought coming to a clearing, 'oh shit' " Yuki!"

" Yuki!"

Kurama's head jerked up as he heard someone yell Yuki's name through the clearing. Unfortunately so did Yuki, almost getting herself killed.

" Matsu, don't do that!" yelled Yuki she was almost hysterical, " You scared the hell out of me."

" Sorry, but you did the same to me I thought you were going to be killed." Matsu yelled right back at her.

" Yeah well I almost did no thanks to you." She retorted.

While they were arguing Kurama took care off Wasaki and leaned against a tree waiting for them to stop arguing.

" Thanks to me, Thanks to me, I didn't make you attack that Bastard you did that yourself." Screamed Matsu

" Yeah and I had it under control." Yuki screamed right back at him.

Kurama cleared his throat to get Yuki and Matsu's attention, " When you two are done arguing we can get going because I'd really like to go home now."

" Huh," said Matsu dumbfounded because not only had he not noticed that someone was there he didn't even know who this person was.

" Oh, sorry," said Yuki looking around, " where's Wasaki?"

" He's gone." Said Kurama airily

" Right if you say so," said Yuki.

" Where are we going?" asked Matsu following Yuki and Kurama's lead, and who are you?" he asked gesturing at Kurama.

" He's Kurama and we're going back to the Nigenkai"(s/p?) Yuki said Answering for Kurama.

"All right then" said Matsu, " lead the way."

" Oh and Kurama," said Yuki suddenly remembering something.

" Yes, Yuki," said Kurama Raising an eyebrow.

" We were lost before, I just didn't want to admit it." Said Yuki smiling. Which made Kurama sigh and shake his head as they walked, hopefully, towards his home.

" But we are going the right way this time, right?" asked Kurama.

" Hope so," chirped Yuki.

" Yuki!" said Kurama his voice a little concerned.

" I Kid, I Kid." She yelled behind her as she took off running her permanent bad mood suddenly forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: **I don't own it, and I never will own it **

Chapter 7:

" Yusuke, Listen" said Hiei.

" There is nothing to listen to Hiei." Snapped Yusuke because he was tired, sweaty and hungry. Not to mention they had been searching for three days and hadn't found any sign of Kurama.

" I know, that's my point."

" What do you mean what point?" asked Yusuke turning to look at Hiei because he was walking backwards.

" He's stopped whining."

Yusuke looked around before he stopped walking and turned to Hiei, " No he hasn't he just disappeared."

That made Hiei stop mid step and turn around, " What!"

" Kurama, hey Kurama!" yelled Kuwabara as he ran after Kurama, Yuki and Matsu.

" Kuwabara?" said Kurama turning around confused, " what are you doing here?"

" Oh, well I was with Yusuke and Hiei, but then I saw you guys and ran after you." Explained Kuwabara.

"Oh, but that still doesn't explain why you're here." Said Kurama

" Looking for you." Said Kuwabara looking at Matsu and Yuki who were on the verge of yet another argument. " Who are they?"

" That," he said Pointing at Yuki who was now sticking her tongue out at Matsu, " is Yuki. And that," pointing at Matsu, " is Matsu."

"Isn't Yuki the one that Kidnapped you?" asked Kuwabara.

" Well she wasn't the one who 'Kidnapped' me, she had someone else do it.But yeah I guess she you could say that why?"

" Because she doesn't really look like the type of person to kidnap someone that's all, you know her?" Asked Kuwabara.

" Yes, she was my old partner's sister." Said Kurama, " so where are Yusuke and Hiei now?"

" Umm..." said Kuwabara looking around, " I really don't know."

" Oh well I guess we'll find out soon enough." Said Kurama.

" Who are you?" asked Yuki coming up behind Kuwabara making him jump about seven feet in the air.

" I'm Kuwabara." He said puffing out his chest like he was someone important.

" Oh." Said Yuki staring at him like he was weird.

" Are we going to get going now?" asked Matsu coming over to where everyone else was standing.

" Guess so," said Kurama as he turned around to start walking again when…

" KUWABARA!"

" Do you really have to be so loud Detective?" asked a very annoyed looking Hiei

Yusuke gave him a lopsided grin and nodded his head yes and turned back to Kuwabara. " Where the hell did you ……" he trailed off when he saw Kurama.

" Hello Yusuke." Said Kurama smiling.

" Oh, you found Kurama," said Yuskue shocked.

" Yeah, so we can go home now right?" asked Kuwabara.

" That's where I plan on going anyway." Said Kurama turning around to face Yuki and Matsu. " Are you two still coming or are you going to stay here."

Yuki and Matsu looked at each other before shaking their heads no.

" What about you Hiei, you live here so are you staying or coming back with us?" asked Yusuke.

Well it's not like I have much of a choice," said Hiei irritably "you'll just come get me in a few days for one thing or another."

" Right then let's get going I'm starved and I stink over here," said Yusuke holding his nose with one hand and waving the smell away with the other.

They were getting ready to leave when Yuki walked up to Kurama. " Here," she said holding out a necklace.

" What's this?" asked Kurama taking the necklace she was holding out to him.

" It's a pendant, like the one my brother had, but this one's mine." She explained.

" Then why are you giving it to me?" asked Kurama " don't you want to keep it Yuki?"

" I'm not giving it to you." Said Yuki with a mischievous look in her eye," I'm letting you borrow it it's good luck."

" If your not letting me keep it than why are you giving it to me now?" asked Kurama a bit confused.

" I'm going to come find you and get it sometime," said Yuki, " and when I do you have to tell me more about my brother."

" Right," said Kurama putting the pendant in his pocket.

Yuki was almost out of sight when she turned around and yelled at Matsu, " are you coming Matsu or are you just going to stand there like an idiot!" which got Matsu to run after her yelling that he was not an idiot.

When she was out of site Kurama turned around and started walking home wondering when or if he was going to see Yuki again.

Three weeks later:

Yuki and Matsu where arguing with each other over who was best at well something. When Rounuke jumped down out of a bunch of trees behind them.

" Really!" yelled Matsu, "Do you have to sneak up on us like that?"

" Sorry," said Rounuke though he did not look sorry at all, " is that all you two do all the time is argue?"

" No," said Yuki deciding to be a smart ass, " sometimes we eat, sleep and eat."

"You said eat twice Yuki," Matsu pointed out.

" Yeah, well bite me I couldn't think of anything else." She snapped at him.

" How about hunt, swim, play chess, run, train,…" said Matsu.

"Oh just shut up will you Matsu," said Yuki acting like she was mad even though she wasn't. " I think I'm going to go swim now." She said running of the cliff and jumping into the lake beneath it.

Matsu turned to follow her, but Rounuke grabbed his wrist.

" What do you want?" asked Matsu irritated he was hot and wanted to swim.

" Take care of her Matsu." He said before letting go of his wrist and vanishing.

" That guy is really weird." Said Matsu to himself then went and jumped of the cliff to swim with Yuki.

Rounuke watched them from the shadows, before leaving he thought ' Matsu you better take care of her or I swear I'll kill you.' He looked one more time over his shoulder just in time to see his sister look up at him in the trees, then disappeared.

" Kuronue," whispered Yuki still looking up at the spot in the trees where she thought she had seen her brother.

The End: maybe I might write a sequel I might not I didn't even want to write the rest of this to tell the truth I had completely forgotten about it. But it's finished, I think it sucks that's my opinion and you're free to tell me yours.


End file.
